This invention relates, in general, to circuits and, more particularly, to a square wave oscillator circuit.
A square wave oscillator is used for generating the clocking signal in synchronous digital systems such as computers, communications equipment, and electronic devices for automotive applications. In such applications, maintaining a stable clock frequency, thus oscillator frequency, is necessary for the proper operation of the equipment. The stable oscillator frequency must be maintained despite having wide temperature variations in the operating environment of the equipment such as under the hood of an automobile.
In the past, adjustments to obtain proper oscillator frequency were accomplished by various methods of trimming the resistance value of the oscillator circuit. However, trimming the resistance value at the time of manufacture of the oscillator does not provide frequency stability when the oscillator is operating in an environment of wide ranging temperature.
Hence, there exists a need for an oscillator which can maintain frequency stability while operating at a wide temperature range